The present invention concerns a method for determining, at least approximately, the latitude and longitude of the place where one is situated on the earth's surface. The present invention also concerns a timepiece including a time base, at least hour and minute display intended to indicate local time, means for setting the time of said display means and in addition, including means for displaying data which is a function at least of the position of the timepiece on the earth's surface.
The most common methods for determining the latitude and longitude of the place where one is situated on the earth's surface rely upon an astronomical operation or even a decoding of the signals emitted by satellites. Such methods are ill suited to an entirely automatic use in a timepiece.